


Separation Makes the Spice

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C-3PO loves the reunions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Makes the Spice

There were many moments in Artoo's life that he regretted his firm fixation on keeping Threepio around. Then he'd go off to keep Master Luke out of trouble, while Threepio attempted to be useful to the Princess, or the twins and Winter, and by the time the droids were reunited, Artoo had forgotten all the misery and whining that came with Threepio's nature.

Threepio was always starved for attention by the time Artoo got home, and it was only made worse if the latest round of protecting Master Luke had involved taking a shot from a blaster for his Jedi. It wasn't Master Luke's fault he couldn't catch every threat. Artoo had to provide him protection still at times.

So Threepio would be waiting at the maintenance hall, fretting and worrying, pestering any technician that was not smart enough to ignore the golden droid. Finally, the techs would let Artoo roll out and Threepio would be right there, golden hand coming to rest against Artoo's dome, right there, right where it should, and they would make their way back to the apartments of the Organa-Solo family.

Threepio's complaints and fussing would echo through Artoo's processor the whole way there, and then there would be the humans to encounter again, to be sure that they were all safe despite Artoo being out of service.

The part that made Artoo glad of it all came once the droids were alone. Whether the humans were asleep or just called to the other parts of the sprawling city-world, they would find time to use a room strictly to themselves. Artoo's sensors would reach out, and know they had the time, and he would roll toward his companion, bumping his legs to be certain his intent was clear.

Droids that were not memory wiped on a regular basis developed personalities and approached a far greater semblance of flesh life than the ones who were wiped regularly. As Master Luke forbid the use of memory wipes on either of them, a policy backed by the Princess, the pair had been evolving for a long time.

And their union, that invisible connection that drove them to stay at one another's sides between mission, had grown with the evolution.

Threepio would run his golden hands over the dome, down along the sides of the white and blue astromech, making certain what his optics already told him. Artoo was safe, home, and with him. After that caress, Artoo would offer his data port connector, and Threepio would sigh in soft relief, to know he was wanted again.

A small receptor port would open along the golden droid's body, and he would move so that the connector could make contact, sealing the pair in close contact, letting them share the experiences each had seen in their separation.

Once they knew each other so intimately, Artoo would shift the purpose of the connector, setting up a light flow and take of electrical energy between their forms. Threepio's soft 'oohs' and 'ahhs' would punctuate the soft chirrups and bleeps of Artoo's own pleasure, as he fluctuated the voltage, stimulating the sensor net of each of them until they each experienced a minor overload and had to separate.

Then things would fall back to normal, with Threepio's complaining ways, and slowly Artoo would grow brusque with his companion. But that first reunion was always worth it, and Artoo would always come home to Threepio in the end.


End file.
